Papika
Papika is one of main characters in the Flip Flappers series. She is an energetic girl who immediately took interest to Cocona, and later became her partner during their search for amorphous in Pure Illusion. She has an amorphous inside her left ankle. It is revealed later in the series that she was once known as Papikana. She was also once partner to Cocona's mother, Mimi. Appearance Papika has long, salmon hair and royal blue eyes. She wears her school uniform which consists of a white and blue sailor shirt with a red ribbon. She also wears the basic blue school skirt. She usually does not wear shoes. On her left ankle is a gold band containing her amorphous. The scarf on her uniform is sometimes tied incorrectly due to her naivety. In her transformed form, Pure Barrier, Papika has sky blue hair and salmon eyes. She wears a white dress with a halter top with pink lining. She has a black, frilly choker and an orange and yellow butterfly bowtie. Under her dress seems to be a blue gem held on by crossed black threads. She wears long white gloves with pink lining. In her hair is a black butterfly. A similar one also appears on her back, attaching two yellow, wing-like ribbons. She wears a single white stocking on her left leg along with black boots, the right being longer than the left and fading into a gradient. In episode 12, after Cocona confesses her love for Papika, she gains a new form. This consists of a white frilly dress and white finger-less crystallized gloves, as well as crystallized armor. Her legs are adorned by frilly white thigh high boots sporting small wings on the ankles. She now has a large, frilly white choker and wears a white flower in her hair. She sports a pair of green butterfly wings on her back. In Episode 1 and the beginning of Episode 2, she wore a black sheer catsuit, with green lining on the collar and a white button on the torso. It had cutouts in the armpits, waist, and inner thighs. This outfit was destroyed during her first fight in Pure Illusion. Early on in Episode 1, she wore a pink nude jacket, though later removed it whilst searching for Cocona's glasses. She wore a frilly, pink lolita dress with a gold brooch, white gloves, white thigh-high socks with pink lining, and red mary-janes when she first transferred to Cocona's school. She had her hair in large pigtails with this outfit, wearing a headband with a daisy. Past adult Papikana appears fairly tall and had a curvaceous figure with fair skin, and her hair was relatively shorter. She wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck, a pair of pants, and white shoes. She did not, however, wear this outfit during her escape, and instead wore a black ring on her left ankle which glowed red upon activation. After she prevented Mimi from becoming one with Pure Illusion, she reverted her age and became younger. Personality Papika is highly energetic and excitable with a thirst for adventure. She has little fear, speeding on her hoverboard and diving into danger with little thought. She is insistent on going to Pure Illusion with Cocona, finding great fun in the search for amorphous shards. She can be too reckless, however; in her first adventure with Cocona, she nearly dies after insisting on retrieving Cocona's glasses even after Cocona begged her to escape. She can be pushy and stubborn, refusing to relent when chasing Cocona around the school and trying to convince her to go on adventures. She has little understanding of personal boundaries, oblivious to Cocona's discomfort at her forwardness. As the series progresses, Papika becomes more reliable and understands Cocona better. Although she was immediately attracted to Cocona, by the end, she holds deep love for her. She becomes less pushy but retains enough stubbornness to get things done. She also gets better at teamwork with both Cocona and Yayaka. In the past, Papika cared for Mimi greatly. She made great efforts to bring the girl happiness and was willing to sacrifice her own well-being for Mimi's sake. In the end, she chose to protect Cocona and was able to let Mimi go for a better future. History Papika, then known as Papikana, was a test subject at Asclepius for a potential partner for Mimi. Many other children were tested, but they apparently failed, as they were stated to "never come back" from Mimi's room. Papika immediately tried to gain Mimi's friendship. She frequently snuck out at night to see Mimi and, with Salt's help, was eventually able to allow Mimi to leave her room. Mimi gave her the nickname "Papika." The three became close friends, and Mimi showed Papika the world of Pure Illusion. Although they seemed content living at the research facility for awhile, as an adult, Mimi approached Papika to run away with her. The two escaped together and lived on their own for a year. During this time, Mimi gave birth to Cocona and confided in Papika that her wish was for Cocona to choose her own path. The two were eventually caught, and Papika was fitted with a black anklet apparently containing an amorphous shard. When she, Mimi, and Salt attempted to escape with the infant Cocona, the anklet snagged her and alerted the researchers. When Mimi allowed her evil, selfish side to take over and nearly disappeared into Pure Illusion, Papika dove in after her and retrieved baby Cocona. Papika was trapped in a tree and, seemingly due to Mimi's power, lived through several ages. She forgot her past after this, not even remembering her own name. Cocona saw her multiple times as she grew up and eventually approached her when they appeared the same age. The two became friends, and Cocona's affection for Papika dissolved her prison and freed her. Sometime after this, Papika reunited with Salt at FlipFlap and began seeking a partner, specifically Cocona, to enter Pure Illusion with. Abilities Pure Barrier In her transformed state, Papika gains multiple special abilities. She can summon a shield-like weapon. This appears as two white protrusions on her shoulders covered in rainbow scales. It also gives her large white gauntlets. The shields can be expanded and manipulated. Papika is also able to weaponize large, blue orbs of water (or some unknown liquid) that can trap people or be used as ammo that will explode on contact. In episode 3, she uses an attack rapidly throwing these known as "Papika Hundred Raging Waves." In her transformed state, Papika gains super strength, super speed, and flight. Hoverboard Papika has proficiency riding a surfboard-shaped hoverboard. Gallery To view the gallery, visit Papika/Gallery.Category:Characters